


To Take Care of You

by artcorecoil



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Gen, mostly focusing on the sibling bond between dunban and fiora, they are very precious to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artcorecoil/pseuds/artcorecoil
Summary: Pre-game. A little story about a hardworking Fiora and her equally stubborn big brother. A hint of Shulk/Fiora, too.
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	To Take Care of You

Shulk never realized it until that moment: Fiora _was never late for lunch._ And while he didn't think much of it then, it took him a good half-hour of his stomach growling to actually start wondering about it.

Every afternoon, she visited him during his break from lab work, and she was never a minute behind.

From a mile away, he could swear he heard the sound of her heels against the pebbles lacing the ground on her way to their favorite place in all of Colony 9. In a moment, his childhood friend would proceed up the steps towards Outlook Park, and he'd see her golden locks appear up behind the stairs.

“Guess what I've got,” Fiora would peep, as she presented her basket. She'd do it with a certain triumphant flair, like it was a treasure from a unique beast she personally felled herself. All with that eager, loving attitude of hers.

As silly as the idea was, Shulk couldn't help but smile, because he drew from that energy; she had her way of supporting others, but even being around her was sure to provide anyone with a nice dose of positivity. Normally, that is.

He couldn't figure out just how Fiora mustered all that strength to take care of him, let alone Reyn and her brother.

Her brother, huh?

A few months prior to this particular day, that man had been released from the Defense Force's infirmary, sustaining heavy damage from wielding the legendary blade, the Monado, against the Mechon army. While he was fortunate to recover well enough to function (mostly), his rashness might've been a risk factor for trouble. Fiora took it upon herself, with that in mind, to make sure he stayed on a healthy track after emerging from the Battle of Sword Valley as a local hero.

Maybe today was just a different kind of day, Shulk guessed.

Regardless, eventually Fiora did manage to make it to their usual place, and lunch proceeded as it should.

Except...

“... Huh.” Shulk's wonder happened to escape his mouth in between the chewing of his food.

“Is something the matter?”

A bit of a pause, before a relatively satisfied gulp. “Oh, no, nothing at all. I was just wondering what you put in this, today.” He stirred the contents of the tray he was holding with a fork.

Fiora was, at first, preoccupied with amusement over seeing her reflection inside the flask she was drinking from. A couple seconds later, though, she could see her brow scrunch up in suspicion before she put the drink down.

“Wait. How come?”

_You never wonder about anything you eat,_ she thought.

He seemed hesitant to reply, but regardless of what he was thinking, Fiora wouldn't have any of it. At the first sign of “something being different _”,_ she shot up.

She snatched the food right out of his hands, studying it with a strange intensity.

There, right there- that kind of power-gazing could only mean this was a serious moment of judgment between a cook and her creation.

“H-hey!” Shulk yelped. “It's fine, don't worry about it!”

The lad was sure he could just continue to eat in peace, but he immediately lost all hope as soon as he saw Fiora's scrutiny become despair.

“No, it's not okay! Ah, I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake. I can't let you eat this...”

With a disheartened flick of the wrist, that tray was gone. But before any of it hit the ground, Shulk made a pretty heroic dive for it. Perilous fate averted! The food was still intact. Saved.

“Ah! I worked a lot this morning, so I'm really hungry today...” Shulk shoved the rest of what was left into his mouth. “Seerishy, Fiorer, it chastes juss fime t'me--”

By the time Shulk was able to get himself back on his feet, Fiora was already making a bee-line for Colony 9. Now something was definitely off.

He managed to reach out just enough to grab her sleeve, but she was so set on moving that he nearly lost his grasp.

“Fiora, wait! Really, it was delicious! I ate all of it, see?” The goofy grin wasn't going to stop her, though. It seemed only Reyn had the power to stop people with humor, for sure. It was worth a try, though, he told himself.

“No, it's not you, it's--” she managed to mutter under her breath, just audible for him to hear, but enough to surprise him that he would get some kind of response. But it didn't last long.

“What is it then? You've been odd the past few days, and if there's trouble, I really want to help you if I can!” Shulk knew the questioning probably wasn't going to go anywhere, but regardless, he pursued the knowledge out of concern.

Fortunately, Fiora offered a response.

She stopped in her tracks, just before descending the staircase. The girl turned to face him just before whisking herself away, once more. “... I'll be right back with another one!”

“You really don't have to,” her friend suggested. “But I guess I could go for seconds?”

Shulk had a feeling something must've happened back at her home. But if it's Fiora, the award-winning caretaker of their circle of friends, she would be able to sort things out for sure, right?

* * *

“Dunban? Dunban!” Fiora rushed up the steps into her brother's room.

“Yes, Fiora? Why are you in a hurry?”

She needed a moment to catch her breath. “Your lunch, did you--”

“I finished it and cleaned up not too long ago.”

A facepalm. “No! You're supposed to be getting your rest, remember? Oh, and now you'll probably get a stomach ache, too...”

Dunban raised a brow, staying cool up until his sister seemed to be overreacting.

“What? Fiora, I'm all right. Quit making such a fuss-- that of all things won't make me feel any better, I can assure you.”

Passing a sigh, Fiora quietly approached him and knelt at his bedside. While this lowered her eye level towards him, she didn't mind it. He was so much taller than her when they were standing that she was always used to looking up at him, anyway.

“I'm sorry,” she began. “I'm pretty sure I messed up on it. I misplaced a couple things this morning, and I wound up being in a rush. It must've been terrible...”

”What's this now?” Dunban shuffled slightly, sitting up to get a closer look at her. “Food is food; you know that. And why should I be so ungrateful for all of your efforts?” He completed the thought with a gentle smile. “Run along now, I'm going to be all right.”

Fiora wanted to believe him, but she could see noticeable sweat along the side of her brother's aquiline face.

“Um. Dunban? You seem... exhausted _,_ for someone who should've been laying in bed all day.”

“I'm _fine_.” He nearly cut her off, this time with more of a command. Or was that a hint of denial?

The esteemed sibling of the legendary hero, while tough to stand her ground in most situations, knew a losing fight when she saw one. Her tension eased, visible with the slump of her shoulders.

“All right... But next time, leave the dishes to me! You gotta focus on healing up, you know.”

“What?” He jeered. “So I can go back to protecting my little sister?”

“Hey! It's not for that. You know that I can take of myself!”

“I'm only kidding. You're a strong, mature woman now. What with the way you always look after Shulk, I'm pretty sure you're ready to take care of an entire family of your own.”

It took her a few seconds.

“DUNBAN!”

He smiled playfully. Being around his younger companions, he found that there was a lot to gain from a good laugh or two.

“I jest. Really Fiora, take it easy.”

“... I'm just worried about you, you know? I don't want to see any anyone else close to me get hurt or anything.”

With a wise and knowing smirk, Dunban inquired.  
“Tell me something.”

“Yeah?”

“Exactly how bothersome is it when someone asks if you're okay, after you exert yourself hauling in a load of piranhax for dinner?”

“... Pretty irritating, a little bit? Because I do it all the time. And it's not a problem for me, since I've hunted with some of the Commercial District farmers for a while. Everyone should know by now that this is what I'm used to--”

To that end, Dunban's lips stretched expectantly. His sister tried to keep direct eye contact, knowing she answered truthfully, but she knew what her brother was talking about, and he was right.

“Fine! I get it, I get it! You can handle things. But...”

“After all, it's you who always tells others not to worry. Now do you understand? Go and relax. You have plenty of time to yourself before dinner.”

“Okay,” Fiora obeyed. She had a lot to think about, now that Dunban gave her something to reflect on.

“And this time,” he continued, “sort out your ingredients. You're getting clumsy, and I know you're better than that.”

She was about to make her way downstairs before she whipped her head around back at him. “What?! You said the food was fine, you big liar!”

“Just go!” He ceased his playfulness before she threatened to give him another broken arm. This wasn't a side that people normally saw of Dunban, but to Fiora, it was the usual. The banter between them was unique among siblings. She cherished that, and couldn't help but giggle to herself as she left.

Fiora was out of sight after proceeding down the stairs. As best as he could hear it below him, Dunban could tell that she was there for another moment or so before she left the house, shutting the front door behind her tightly. The mild tremor it sent through the house gently rattled the shelf next to him.

A loose blade, sheathed but dislodged from its stand, picked up on the shaking and nearly toppled onto its wielder. But he catches it with his left hand, and places it on his lap.

Sitting up away from the bed frame, he lifted the same palm and observed it. Calluses were forming along the joints of his fingers, but that was nothing new. Dunban was only glad that Fiora didn't press him further over the fact he was fatigued. Or notice the dirt on his boots beside the door. He had to learn to use his only useable arm perfectly, in case there was ever another disaster involving the Mechon, no matter the cost.

“I need to be a little bit more smooth about coming home, I suppose.”

When he was sure that his sister was gone from the vicinity, he stood up, gripping the blade once more.

“... At least I made it back before lunch. I can’t let my skills rust, even at a time like this.”

* * *

“Fiora.”

“Yes, Shulk?” She was taking another sip of water. This time, she had the first bite of her new meal-time masterpiece to make sure it was as five-star as she wanted it to be. At her approval, she washed it down, satisfied.

Fiora was expecting a response, but didn't hear one. Out of curiosity, then, she rolled her eyes to meet his. And he was staring intently.

“Huh? What is it?”

“I was trying to figure out what seemed wrong about you, and I noticed you have...” He tilted his head to make sure. “... Something like bags under your eyes. You haven't been sleeping very much, have you?”

His friend blinked. “You're... not exactly the right person I'd have in mind to tell me that,” she tried to tease, signaling at the pile of books next to him. But the girl squirmed in her seat with slight discomfort.

These two were surely a regular pair of Quadwings over the amount of work they put into their daily lives.

Though he knew this, Shulk attempted a retort of his own. “Uh, well, yeah, but--” He tried to figure out what to say, and decided on whatever came to mind first. “-- you know, you don't have to do this all the time.”

Fiora frowned, and held back a whimper. “Wow. Was it really that bad?”

“No! That's not what I meant!”

“I'm kidding.”

“I just mean--”

Before he could get any more worked up over nothing, she kindly placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know, I know, Shulk. I am a workaholic, just like you. Just like Dunban... But I _want_ to help, really. And I bet you know that feeling, too.”

When Fiora felt Shulk become less tense, she knew he was relieved that he wasn't being offensive at all. Though, he still seemed to be reaching for something to say. “You already do so much, though...”

“Would it be better if I stopped making us meals like this?”

And the idea of never eating Fiora-brand cooking again made Shulk leap right off his seat in protest. “Are you crazy?! Come on, Fiora! I don't think I could last!”

Fiora couldn't hold back a laugh. No, of course he wouldn't be able to survive without her cooking... because it was free, let alone quality. Any other person would've reacted the same way, she thought, though she wished he had more of an appreciation for the actual taste. Wishful thinking only gets you so far, she decided.

But while she was completely engrossed in the fun she had from this conversation, the next thing he said derailed her to a grinding hault.

“Rather, how about I treat you next time?”

“What do you--”

Shulk was pointing to the Commercial District. “I'll bring you with me tomorrow. Or, tonight, even! To go get dinner. I made an allowance selling some scrap parts, so we can spend some time together over food-- but on me, this time! How about it?”

Her face? As red as a Dance Apple. Eyes? Shining like a baby Bunnit over its first grip of freshly dried driftwood.

“Really, Shulk...?” _Just us?_ she wondered, and her excitement was barely containable-

“Actually, Reyn will come, too. I almost forgot that I, err, lost a bet to him the other day and owe him one. I'm really bad at bets.”

Too good to be true, she thought. But regardless, Fiora smiled genuinely. Any moment spent with him was precious to her. And the more, the merrier!

“All right. It's a deal. But you know...”

Shulk squinted his eyes, because he knew to brace himself every time he heard that mischievous sing-song voice of hers.

“... I'll be ordering extra. No turning back!”

“Wha-- Couldn't you at least be a little bit more considerate over my wallet, Fiora?”

She put her hands on her hips. “Oh, I don't know. Maybe I could. But, I can't hear you over the sound of practically hand-feeding you since we were babies.” She giggled.

Touché, Shulk thought.

“Hehe, but thank you, Shulk. I really appreciate this.”

* * *

“Hey? Are you awake...?” She spoke softly. “I brought dinner. For a change of pace, I didn’t actually make it this time, but I hope you--”

When Fiora approached her brother, she noticed he was sound asleep. “Dunban?”

A sheathed, worn-out sword next to him leaned heavily against his left arm. It must've fallen from the shelf again, she thought, and she wondered if she could get it repaired with the help of a certain someone.

She tiptoed around the bed to take the sword, and place it up against the window. She then moved over and placed the container of leftovers on the table next to a photo of Dunban and his comrades.

“You know, big brother...”

She sat down beside him again. Like she always did, since she was little.

“I was doing some thinking lately, ever since the time I saw you get taken away on that stretcher… That was one of the worst days of my life.” She leaned, her back against the bedside.

“I wasn't sure if you'd ever recover from what all the fighting did to you. At least you're still here but…” She shook her head. “Well, you see... some of my friends who work alongside you. They ask me why I'm not with them. With you, out there. And I think... the reason why I never wanted to join the Defense Force, is because... I think I'm already a part of it.”

Fiora looked at the photo on the table.  
“Just in my own way. Having to look after everyone when the day is over with.”

Then downward. “Sometimes, I feel useless.”

His face was still.

“But you would yell at me if I said that, right? I think anyone would. I'd never hear the end of it from Shulk. So... maybe I have worth, even if I can't be like you or the others.”

She rested her head against the foot of the bed, followed by her arms, enveloping her face. Her brother's shin was sturdy against her elbow.

“You're especially a hassle. Pushing yourself to the limits, like that. I really am just like you, huh.”

He tried to keep a straight face.

“Just be careful, okay? And remember that I'll be there to take care of you, too. Goodnight."

She closed her eyes, as sleep gently washed over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really thankful for the response on my first post, it gave me the confidence to share another story! This is one other fic I wrote years ago but never published until now. I recall thinking about how Dunban switched from right-handed to left-handed sword fighting after recovering from using the Monado, and how that couldn't have just happened overnight, right...? At least, I'm sure time went into practicing, so I thought I could explore the idea of him working on it, regardless of whether or not he should be resting lol. I also thought about how everyone in Colony 9 wanted Fiora to join the Defense Force but she refused to. I think with how tough she is on her own, she had her own ways of supporting the colony, even if she can get carried away with the effort.
> 
> Not to overshare personal feelings in the notes, but I wrote this at a very emotional time in my life- something happened to my own big brother irl, and I remember really contemplating on the heartfelt sibling bonds throughout Xenoblade to carry me through such a dark time. I've had many years now to reflect on it, and now I felt ready to share this story and perhaps bring myself some inner peace with it (silly to say considering this is such a lighthearted fic, but that's just how it is!). I hope you liked it!


End file.
